As an introduction to some of the problems solved by the present invention, consider a conventional commercial bakery having a sponge dough mixer that delivers dough into a trough for transport to the next production station, such as a loaf forming station. To prevent dough residue from forming on the interior surfaces of the trough, a release agent (in liquid or emulsion form) is conventionally applied by spraying the release agent through an atomizing nozzle under air pressure. The release agent acts as a lubricant on the surfaces sprayed.
Overspray of release agent is costly in both direct and indirect costs. Overspray wastes material. Release agent on nearby surfaces may decrease product quality, and present well known health and safety hazards to bakery production line operators. Overhead costs increase due to overspray including costs for cleanup, safety education, and insurance for injury.
Application of release agent by conventional pressure spraying is inefficient in several ways. By atomizing the release agent under high pressure, droplets of a wide range of sizes nonuniformly coat the trough and surrounding surfaces, and remain aloft in the working atmosphere of the production line. Not only is the repeatable extent of the coating difficult to maintain, but also well known health and safety hazards are presented by the airborne droplets which may be inhaled. Attempts to regulate droplet size in order to improve repeatability are made difficult at least by variation in air pressure, air temperature, nozzle orientation, and nozzle cleanliness.
Conventional methods for dispensing a gel and for applying viscous liquid to the surfaces of an open vessel cannot be used in a food processing environment for lack of speed, continuity, sanitation, or repeatability in application; or for failure to reduce costs, improve efficiency, and minimize health and safety risks.